1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to probe assemblies, particularly to a probe assembly used with an oscilloscope.
2. Description of Related Art
Oscilloscopes are widely used to analyze input/output electronic signal waveforms. Commonly, probes used to get the waveforms are configured with clamps so they can be attached to electronic parts. However, the clamps are easily accidentally disconnected from the parts. Therefore, users may have to temporarily solder probes to test points on, for example, circuit boards. However, when a large amount of the probes are used, it will be inconvenient for users to solder the probes one by one.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.